


Smutty Naekawa Headcanons

by Rat2rrj, YoungMrKusuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'M GONNA MAKE THIS SHIP SAIL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepair, Trans AU, Trans Character, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Rat2rrj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/pseuds/YoungMrKusuma
Summary: A collection of rough, unfinished smut ideas that I probably won’t ever turn into full stories, but are too good to simply throw away. ^_^VERY, VERY NSFW!! More so than that other one I wrote. Also, since these aren’t complete stories, the standard won’t be quite the same as my other fics, so... yeah.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocider Jack/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Makoto, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, uh, I know I said once upon a time that the [Pure Naekawa Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968723) story I wrote was a one-off and I likely won’t be doing another, but as I mentioned in the description, these were just too good to throw away. Most, if not all of these were from discussions with my good buddy [Rat2rrj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent)! So I owe him some thanks for inspiration. (In fact, a lot of the elements in the Trans!AU headcanons were his ideas. Thanks, Ratty!)

(MTF Trans!Touko & MTF Trans!Syo AU)

Makoto takes the lead the first time they try frottage. Both of them are naked and pressed close against each other. His hand is wrapped around both of their cocks, gentle and loving. Touko shivers at the sensation of cold lube pouring over her tip, then at the warmth of his flesh, rubbing eagerly against her.

Her mind is swirling with a myriad of thoughts; she can’t believe how lucky she is, that someone – _anyone_ – would ever want to be with her, yet here Makoto is, warm and soft and with an expression on his face that is as needy as her own. He looks so cute and erotic and _ohhhh god this feels so fucking good…_

His other hand is restless, sliding down the small of her back, and across the curve of her ass when he gets a bit carried away and moves too quickly. Ever the gentleman, he apologises, but she giggles between breathy moans.

“K-Keep going,” she says, shakily. “I l-like it there…”

She squeals in delight when his caress turns into a grope, and she grinds against him harder. By now, they”re so close, her nipples are drawing circles around his. Pre-come leaks from them both as he starts kissing her collarbones and neck.

She can’t believe how much he wants her. How much she wants him. If only they could stay like this forever and ever.

There is a mutual cry from them both as they come. Warm, sticky jets paint their chests white. They stay motionless in each others’ arms for a minute, listening to each other breathe. Enjoying the company. He nuzzles against her and whispers sweet nothings while she tries her best not to burst into joyful tears right then and there.

Touko recovers a little faster than he does and licks him clean. Across his chest, abs, then cock. He twitches inside her mouth, stroking her hair as her tongue traces his softened length. Barely cohereht, he tells her how amazing she feels, how sexy she is.

He surprises her once she’s done, returning the favour, and licking her clean as well. She nervously mumbles that he doesn’t have to, that he shouldn’t force himself, but all thoughts of anxiety leave her once his lips find their way between her legs.

Suddenly, she’s grasping, jerking her hips, reduced to gasps. Dear god, the way moved his tongue… she’s never felt anything so good in her life.

By the time he’s sucking hungrily on her balls, she’s rock solid again, and so is he. With a gentle smile, he asks if they can keep going and she says _yes_ , good god yes.

His fingers are wrapped around her shaft as he enters her, slow and tender. His strokes move in sync with his thrusts and all she can feel is pure bliss from the waist down.

Her hands are clawing the sheets beneath, her toes are curled and her hips are raised as he keeps fucking her and fucking her and soon enough she’s coming again, this time into his palm. Hot and hard and messy. Together, they let out a loud moan as he drains his balls inside her, her name on his lips, his name on hers.

That’s all she remembers the next morning when she wakes up in his arms, feeling cherished and safe in his embrace.

*

(Bonus!)

A couple of days after this session, Touko shyly asks if he can teach her how to give a blowjob, and he grins, providing a practical demonstration.

She gets to try out her new techniques on him later, once he’s done working his magic. He quips about giving her an A+, while trying desperately to maintain a steady voice.


	2. Chapter 2

(MTF Trans!Touko & MTF Trans!Syo AU)

  
After being in a relationship with him for a while (and after numerous coital sessions), Touko finally gains enough confidence in her sex appeal to try tempting her boyfriend by inviting him to bed in sexy lingere.

She’s grinning and shaking her ass at him when he surprises her by coming forward and wrapping his arms around her. One hand slides to her chest and the other to her crotch, where she is very quickly getting hard.

“I’m gonna milk you dry, Touko-chan,” he whispers, and she nearly comes there and then.

She can feel him stiffening against her, and she grinds on him as he slips her lacy panties off and strokes her nice and gentle.

The small of her back is sticky with pre-come when he asks to try something new. It’s here that he takes one of her braids and wraps it lovingly around her shaft.

She barely has any time to register what he’s doing before her mind is overtaken by waves of pleasure when his hand starts moving again. The feel of her own hair is silky and velvet-like against her need, and it takes everything from her to keep standing

They make their way to the bed, and it’s only now that she realizes that her other braid is wrapped around his shaft as well. And his face is red and flustered from pure want.

“This feels so good, Touko-chan…” And she pulls him into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

(MTF Trans!Touko & MTF Trans!Syo AU – Features Dom!Syo and collared Naegi)

Syo, of course, gets her turn to experience Makoto’s helmet-polishing skills for herself. She’s reclining in the nude on a regal-looking chair, tugging on his leash to urge him forward. She’s read through Tou-chan’s diary entries and figures that Little Miss Gloomy must have been exaggerating about this at least a little.

“Well?” She grins. “You know what to do, don’tcha?”

“Yes mistress,” he responds, flushed and very clearly excited, and gets on his knees.

An involuntary gasp escapes her when Makoto first cups her balls gently, then starts working his tongue over her tip. Okay, gotta admit, that feels pretty damn good. Way more than she expected. Retaining her composure, she tells him to keep it up, there’s a good, dirty boy.

Then he swallows her whole. Starts at a slow pace and gradually ups the tempo. And soon enough, Syo is in absolute heaven, her head thrown back and practically writhing in her seat moaning.

“Oh godddd, Ma-kun you’re incredible! Ffuuuccckkk yes! Mmmmm!! Just like that, ahhhh!!”

She can almost feel his smirk as he goes faster and faster. The sensation of his palm working against her sack is pure ecstasy. Her nails are digging into the armrests, almost enough to hurt until finally, her seed is spilling out of her in a literal flood. Into his throat, and leaking out from his lips. And she could swear the cry that left her lips was loud enough to register on the richter scales.

There are shudders throughout her body as she feels him swallow every last drop of her come eagerly, like a man dying of thirst. His tongue explores her length completely, leaving every inch of her clean.

“…holy…fucking…shit…” She manages. Tou-chan was definitely not exaggerating, good god.


End file.
